


Hold On Forever

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Peter and Wade go to see the new Captain America movie on opening night when some asshole kids laugh at Wade. Cue a very protective and very pissed off Peter.Based off a post on symbiote-spideypool on tumblr.





	Hold On Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a post on symbiote-spideypool on tumblr! 
> 
> The song Hold On Forever by Rob Thomas came on as I was writing this, hence the title. I just felt like it really fit! 
> 
> I'm starting to not read my writing over before posting when it's nighttime, so if u spot any mistakes, please tell me!

Tonight is supposed to be a good night. A really good night. Because tonight is the opening night of the new Captain America movie, and Peter and Wade are going to see it. Cap had told them it was horrid, which means of _course_ they have to watch it. (Even though Cap said it was horrid because they didn’t let him swear and both Peter and Wade knew how inaccurate that was.) So imagine Peter’s anger at the really good night being ruined. It’s because of some stupid little shits who think they’re all high and mighty. They’ve really got some nerve existing. They’re lucky Peter’s friends and Aunt May wouldn’t approve of him smiting them where they stand. They’re these stupid, _stupid_ little teenagers who take one look at Wade’s face and start laughing very obnoxiously and obviously. Wade had felt brave enough to wear only a cap as protection “because get it Petey we’re watching a movie about Cap so I’m gonna wear a cap?” And now these stupid little idiots have torn down his self-confidence in one move. Wade goes all quiet, looking down at his shoes, and Peter sees red. He takes a deep breath and walks purposefully towards them, the words start flowing out of him at a very loud volume. He only hopes there aren’t any kids around.

“Excuse me, but WHO THE FUCK EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU LITTLE SHITS ARE? YOU THINK YOU CAN GO AROUND LAUGHING AT ANYBODY WHO DOESN’T LOOK LIKE YOU SORRY WHITE FUCKERS? YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF _MY_ BOYFRIEND AND FUCKING GET AWAY WITH IT?” The colour immediately drains from their faces and everyone in the lobby has gone hushed. He must be quite a sight, this scrappy little thing making some stupid-looking white boys cower in fear. Peter smiles sweetly and takes a deep breath before speaking in much quieter tones.

“Now, finding out everything about your miserable lives is child’s play to me. I could find out where you live, where you go to school, how old you are, your medical records. So if you want me to leave you alone, and if you wanna live to see another day, you damn well better go fucking apologise. Sincerely. You’ll be addressing him with the respect he deserves and calling him Mr. Wilson.” They don’t hesitate in making their way over to where Wade is frozen, looking at him almost in awe, and Peter follows closely behind them. 

“We’re so very sorry for laughing at you, Mr. Wilson. It was totally uncalled for, and disrespectful to top it all off. From now on, we’re gonna think before we do stupid shit like laugh at people for how they look,” the one who must be the leader says meekly. They all have their hands clasped and their heads bowed, and the others nod profusely. They say their own “sorry”s before rushing away. 

Peter turns all his attention to Wade, looking at him tenderly. Wade’s still not doing so hot, he can tell. Peter cups Wade’s face, urging him to look at Peter. 

“Hey, babe. Look at my handsome as fuck man, wow. I can’t believe I got so lucky,” Peter coos. He kisses Wade, dipping him before righting them both and pressing another kiss to Wade’s forehead. A few people whistle and clap, and Peter laughs. Wade smiles, just a tiny bit, but there’s a smile. 

“Ready to go watch a movie about Cap wearin’ caps?” Peter inquires. 

“Been a fan of Cap since be _fore_ you were born, my good sir. Of course I’m ready,” Wade shoots back. He resolutely twists his cap so the bill is at the back of his head, and Peter feels his heart melting. He spins his own cap backwards to match his boyfriend and puts his arm around Wade’s waist. 

“You really put those fuckers in their place,” Wade says softly and admirably. 

“Mmm, had to. They were goin’ around acting like they were better than the gum on the sidewalk,” Peter responds. 

The movie turns out to be pretty damn inaccurate, and Peter and Wade almost get themselves kicked out for causing a disturbance. They’re still laughing hysterically walking out of the theatre, clutching each other and their sides. 

“Fuck, that movie’s a goddamn gem. D’you think Iron Dildo’s gonna watch it too? We should definitely get him to watch it if he isn’t already planning to fit it into his schedule. Ohmygodwait we should do a screening at his tower! Think about it. All the Avengers watching the greatest movie of all time,” Wade gets himself composed enough to say. It sends them both into another fit of laughter. 

They start heading to the subway, and Peter makes a mental note to actually propose that idea to Tony. Peter doesn’t think he’d ever pass up a golden opportunity like that. Incident in the theatre lobby not forgotten, Peter clutches Wade closer to his side when anybody walks by them and shoots them a death glare. No one dares to so much as make a face at Wade. 

On the trains, Wade rests his head on Peter’s shoulder and Peter puts a comforting arm around Wade, playing idly with his fingers. He hopes Wade’ll never forget that he’ll always have Peter (and Aunt May, and come to think of it, the Avengers, though they’re unwilling to admit that) in his corner.


End file.
